Fragments
by YuriFan300
Summary: Being a family of two can be quite hard for the Miyakawa sisters. Especially since they are poor and HInata has to work all day. However, when Hikage gets seriously ill, how will Hinata handle this when she has so little money to take care of her?
1. Close Family of Two

**Fragments**

**Protagonists: Hikage x Hinata**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star/Miyakawa Family's Hunger or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello! It's me, Yuri! Here's my first Hikage x HInata fanfic. First off, I just don't know why people don't write about these two. That really surprises me. They are so adorable! How come no one would write a story about these two? Second, I had no idea that the spinoff about these two came out, like last year when they first started as minor characters! Since that happened, I started watching it. And I really do believe that this is based on Lucky Star since it was made by the same creator! :) Lastly . . . well . . . I really have nothing else to say other than being so excited that the creator of Lucky Star had made this spinoff. There was somewhere in the manga about them in Volume 2 that I have right near the end. At first I did't know who they were until a little while ago. **

**So, please, enjoy the story!**

"Wow!" Hinata Miyakawa says as she picks up a manga. "This looks like a good book to read for next time!"

"Hey, Hinata?" a co-worker calls from the front. "Are almost ready to go? We're closing down the shop soon?"

"Just a second!" the pink haired young woman says as she gazes at the manga one last time before putting it back to its proper place. "Okay, I'm ready!"

She picks up her bag and exits the store with her co-worker locking it up. Hinata begins to walk down the streets when her co-worker suddenly joins her.

"You walking home now?" she asks.

"Yes," HInata replies. "You know how my little sister is eager to see me."

"I'm sure she is," the co-worker says as she stares straight ahead. "Well then, I'm heading to the bus now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya!" Hinata waves to her co-worker and turns to notice a ramen shop down the corner. "Oh. They're selling really good noodles today. I wonder if I can buy some for Hikage-chan." She digs into her wallet to find little money in there and sighs. "No good. I guess I'll have to cook something else for a change. But . . . that beef stew looks good, too. I wonder if it's okay to buy that one instead of that expensive ramen." She looks at her change before looking back at the shop. She shakes her head. "No. I should save it for something important. For Hikage-chan's sake."

Smiling, she heads over to her favorite place and buys the item before happily heading home.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Hinata calls.<p>

"Welcome back!" Her little sister, Hikage says, greeting her with a cute smile, but only for a moment. She notices a bag that Hinata is holding and raises an eyebrow. "Big Sis, what is in that bag?"

"Oh! This." The pink haired girl holds up a manga she had been wanting since she was at the shop, labeled C*ndy B*y.

"Big Sis!" Hikage shouts. "We're already low on money as it is! Why would you go and buy something like that!?"

"Well, it looked like a really good book to read," Hinata says, truthfully. "I couldn't help myself."

"Even so, you shouldn't even buy stuff that's gonna make our amount of money go really low!"

"Aw, Hikage-chan! I really wanted to read that!"

The small blue haired girl sighs. "Oh, fine. Just this once. But you better not spend any more money, got it?"

"I got it."

"Besides, what are we gonna do for dinner? There's just a few more meats left." Hikage goes up to the refrigerator and checks to see if there is any meat left. "There's steak or chicken thighs we can cook."

"That's sounds like a good idea," Hinata says. "Alright then, get out the chicken and you can help me cook the rice."

"Oh, boy! It will be my pleasure!" With that, Hikage quickly jumps in to retrieve the chicken and takes out the rice from the cabinet and puts it next to the rice cooker.

It took about a half-hour to get the rice done, but another hour for the thighs to get done. Hikage ends up watching television while she waits for both the rice and chicken to be done. When both of them are finished, Hinata serves them up and places them on the small table near the kitchen. Hinata and Hikage say grace and dig in to their food.

"This tastes great!" Hikage says with a smile. "Thanks, Big Sis!"

"No problem," Hinata replies. "I'm glad we had gone grocery shopping earlier. Though, all we were left is this much money." She shows her little sister her wallet.

"That's why we need to be more careful," Hikage says. She finishes the last piece of meat when she comes across the mixed vegetables she was served with. "Um, Big Sis? Why are there so many vegetables on my plate? It nearly took about half of the plate more than the meat."

"Oh, I thought vegetables were more important, so I cooked more of them," Hinata replies.

"Big Sis," the little girl groans as she reluctantly eats a cooked carrot.

The two keep on eating until they are done with their food. After about a few minutes of washing the dishes, Hinata and Hikage get themselves ready for bed. When Hinata turns off the lights and lies next to her sister, Hikage decides to pop a question.

"Hey, Big Sis?"

"Yes, Hikage-chan?"

"Can you tell me what happened to Mom and Dad again?"

Hinata looks up and raises an eyebrow. "Hikage-chan . . . you already heard that story before, didn't you?"

"Yes, but I want to hear it again," the blue haired girl says. "It's been a while since I last heard it."

Hinata softly sighs. "Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"Yes! Please!" Hikage says eagerly.

Hinata hesitates for a bit while staring up a the ceiling. "Well, it was a few years after you were born. Mom and Dad were on a date one night when they told me to babysit you. We were having fun together during that time until I noticed that it was getting really late. Mom and Dad haven't even called to let us know that they are gonna be arriving late. I sent you off to bed since you were dozing off on the couch. After a few minutes, the phone rang. I was surprised to get a call from the police, telling me that Mom and Dad got involved in a car accident. They said it was caused by a drunk driver when they were on their way back from their date. We rushed to the hospital as quick as we could to visit them. Unfortunately, they were seriously injured and are nearly dying. Just before they passed away, they told me to try my best to take care of you and myself. After they passed away, I was the only one old enough to take care of you. I was able to get a part-time job while you still went to school. Then, a couple years later, I was able to get us an apartment since I'm still getting a job and all. And you know what happens after that, don't we?"

"Yes," Hikage says. "You got into manga and anime so much that you practically bought each and every one of them almost every day, making our money go down really low."

"That was before that," Hinata corrects her. "I was a hardcore otaku, even before Mom and Dad passed away."

"Still, I can't believe you would spend so much money on manga and anime," HIkage groans. "I mean, judging by the huge pile over there, it's clear that you're spending too much money on those."

Hinata just laughs nervously. Hikage then snuggles close to her big sister.

"Well, despite your obsession to manga and anime, you're still a good big sister to me. You cook well, do your job well and even have some time to spend with me. I love you no matter what."

Hinata smiles as she puts her arm around her little sister. "Thank you, Hikage-chan. I love you, too."

In a few minutes, the two drift off to sleep, having a good dream together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, here's the first chapter. I don't even know the whereabouts of Hikage and Hinata's parents in the series, so I just thought I could make it up. Again, I'm really surprised that these minor characters like Hikage and Hinata would make an appearance in a Lucky Star spinoff. I really like it! **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


	2. Symptoms

**Chapter 2**

**Symptoms**

At school, Hikage greets her classmates, Yukina and Erika when lunch starts. They sit together with their tables close together and begin eating.

"So," Yukina says. "What are you guys gonna do for the upcoming weekend?"

"Ah, nothing special," Erika replies. "What about you, Yuki-chan?"

"I'm going out this Saturday to visit my grandparents," Yukina says. "I'm sure Dai-chan would love to come as well."

"That's great," Hikage says.

"How about you, Hikage-chan?" Erika asks.

"I don't know yet," the blue haired girl replies. "Other than my sister and I just relaxing, I don't know what we're gonna do."

"Don't you want to do something fun?" Yukina asks. "Like go to the movies, play at the park or something?"

"We don't have enough money to even go see a movie," Hikage says sadly. "And I would love to go to the park if Big Sis weren't so busy with work all the time."

"Isn't there any time she can take a break and spend time with you?" Erika asks.

"Well, most of the time, she comes home at night, so we spend most of our time together there," Hikage says.

"I see," Erika says as she picks up her lunch. "Well, good luck with that."

The three go silent again as they continue eating. However, Hikage is having some thoughts on how to help out her sister so that she doesn't do all the extra work when she gets home every night. She has cooked on her own before, so it shouldn't be a problem for her. However, she has a hard time with the meat, or rather, she rarely cooks the meat since her big sister knows about it more than she does.

As the school day ends, Hikage says good-bye to her friends and heads back to the apartment. She finds that her big sister is not here yet. _Hmm, _she thinks to herself. _Must be still working. _Hikage decides to watch a little television for a bit before doing anything else.

But before she can turn on the television, the phone rings. She picks it up to answer it. "Hello?"

_"Oh, Hikage-chan?"_

"Hi, Big Sis. What's up?"

_"Um, I'm sorry. But I'm gonna be working until late at night. Will you be aright on your own?" _Hinata asks.

"Yes. I'm gonna be fine."

_"Okay. There's some meat in the fridge if you're hungry. Make sure to eat a lot of vegetables, too."_

"Okay, Big Sis. See you tonight."

_"Bye."_

She hangs up the phone and looks around the room for a bit. "Hmm . . . if there's meat in the fridge, then I should be able to cook it, right?" She goes over to the fridge and opens it. "Let's see . . . there's hamburger steak, lamb chops and some chicken. We had chicken yesterday, so maybe hamburger steak. We haven't had that for a while. And that's been in there for . . . a week perhaps?"

She takes out the package, unwraps it and takes a whiff of it. "Ah, smells fresh. Now then, time to clean it off and get cooking!"

Meanwhile back at the shop, Hinata is having a bunch of customers buying different manga and anime. She's had over 11 customers so far and is onto the last person in line. Once that person checked out, she looks at the clock which says 9:30. _Oh, my!_ Hinata thinks. _Where has the time go?_ _I hope Hikage-chan is doing okay. Well, she probably is since I leave her alone most of the time, but I still worry about her._ It is time to close the shop and notices the manager had once again failed to have "Legendary Girl A" buy one of their stuff. She giggles at this and takes her leave. She looks up at the sky to notice some dark clouds rolling in. Her smile fades as she looks at her watch.

"Oh, no," she says. "I hope it doesn't start raining."

With that, she hurriedly runs to her apartment, quietly opens the door and walks in. She notices that her little sister is not here. _She's probably in bed right now, _she thinks as she gets to the kitchen. She looks around to notice half of the meat is eaten, plus some vegetables.

"When was the last time we ate hamburger steak?" she questions herself. She looks over at the date. "Whoa! Over a week ago we had bought that. Hmm . . . maybe she decided to cook it so it wouldn't go bad later on. In fact, I'll just have a little myself." She begins to cut open the remaining cooked meat when she notices some red marks on it and frowns.

"Wait a minute. It's not fully cooked. Doesn't Hikage-chan know to cook the meat completely so that she doesn't get sick?" She glances over at her sister, who is shuffling in bed. "Oh, I hope she's okay. I mean, it's just one day that she's eaten bad meat." She decides to reheat the meat and eat it for the time being. She will have to let her sister know tomorrow morning.

"Huh!? I didn't cook the meat all the way?" Hikage questions in shock. "But I thought I did a good job!"

Hinata shakes her head. "When I got home, I noticed the meat wasn't fully cooked, so I had reheat it for dinner last night."

Hikage hangs down her head. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Her older sister frowns as she turns to the kitchen. "I hope not. I'm starting to get worried about you when I saw that."

"Don't worry, Big Sis!" Hikage says. "I'm perfectly fine right now."

All Hinata could do is nod. Hikage might be lying, but considering how she behaves, Hinata might let it go for now.

"Anyway, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Oh! Do we have pancakes?" Hikage asks.

"No, we don't." Hinata replies as she checks the cabinets. "All we have is some porridge to eat."

"Huh!?" Hikage exclaims. "Big Sis, I told you not to spend money on manga and focus on buying more important stuff like food!"

"I apologize."

Just then, as if it's Hinata's imagination, she hears Hikage let out a couple of coughs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hikage replies. "Oh! Today's the weekend, Big Sis! Do you want to do anything today?"

"Sure." Hinata replies. "Anything on your mind?"

"A walk in the park sounds good," Hikage suggests.

"Or, we can check out some more books at the store!" Hinata says, smiling.

"No."

The pink haired girl sighs. "Alright. The park it is . . . after my morning shift."

"Eh!?" Hikage gasps, but quickly relents. "Oh, yeah. You work part-time in the mornings on weekends. I forgot."

Hinata laughs nervously. "Ahaha! Don't worry. By the time we're done with lunch, we can take a stroll down the park."

"Alright!" Hikage cheers, putting a fist in the air. However, the cheering is short-lived as she lets out three rough coughs.

"Hikage-chan!" Hinata comes to her little sister's aid and gently pats her back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Hikage replies. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm . . . I don't know if it's such a good idea to walk in the park right now if you're like this," Hinata says. "Do you want to rest up while I do my shift?"

"I guess," Hikage says. "I do feel a bit tired."

"Mm . . . well, after we eat, why don't you lie down and I'll check up on you after my shift, okay?"

"Okay, Big Sis."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" A co-worker ask as she stocks up some books on the shelf. "You look kind of troubled."<p>

"H-huh?" Hinata looks up and tries to smile. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a little spaced out, that's all."

"WELL, THERE'S NO TIME FOR SPACING OUT!" the manager suddenly shouts, barging into their area. "TIME TO LOOK FOR LEGENDARY GIRL A SO WE CAN HAVE HER PURCHASE OUR MANGA HERE! RIGHT NOOOOWW!" He takes out a jet pack from who-knows-where and launches himself through the shop. "CALL ME IF YOU NEED ANYTHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG!"

_Crash!_

"I'm okay!" a pained voice from the manager says.

Hinata laughs nervously. "Haha, uh, maybe someone should clean that up?"

"I'm not doing it," the co-worker says. "He's the one who made the mess." She puts up one more book on the shelf when she notices Hinata having that troubled expression again. "It looks like something's bothering you. Can you tell me what it is?"

Hinata gives her a sad smile. "Well, it's just that . . . this morning, my little sister is not feeling too good. And we're planning to have a walk in the park after my shift. I was wondering if she' getting sick or something."

"What does she have?"

"Just a few coughs, that's all."

"Hmm . . . for all I know is that she may be getting sick with somethig," the co-worker says. "Don't know what, but you should really check up on her once your done."

This makes Hinata even more worried. If Hikage is getting sick, then why take the shift and leave her alone like that?

"Um, I think I'm gonna leave a little early," Hinata says, quietly. "Tell the manager that my sister is getting sick and I have to take care of her."

"Sure thing," the co-worker says.

With that, Hinata quickly takes off her uniform, grabs her bag and leaves the shop. She rushes back to the apartment, jams the key into the lock and rushes about to find her little sister.

"Hikage-chan!" she calls. "Hikage-chan, are you here?"

No answer.

"Hikage-chan?"

She walks over to the kitchen, but doesn't see her there. Just then, she hears horrific vomiting sounds coming from the bathroom, plus a couple of rough coughs. She rushes over to the bathroom and notices Hikage barfing into the toilet.

"Hikage-chan!" Hinata cries. "What on earth is going on!? Why are you doing that?"

Hikage looks like she's in a daze, like she hasn't been sleeping for about a week. She dizzily stands up and tries to smile. "Hey, Big Sis. Welcome ho . . ." And just like that, she collapses in front of her sister.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Hinata screams and grabs hold of her little sister. "Hikage-chan! Hikage-chan! Are you alright!?"

All she could hear is wheezing and shortening of breaths.

"Hikage . . . chan?"

It is then that Hinata has come to realize that her sister has come down with something horrible, but doesn't know what it is.

"Hikage-chan, please hang on! I'll . . . I'll do something! Um, the phone . . . the phone . . . oh!" She quickly dials 119 and waits for an answer, but is quickly cut off. "What in the world . . ." Just then, Hinata realizes another thing. "Oh, no! Don't tell me I didn't pay my phone bill that was due two days ago! Oh, now what do I do!?"

It's as if the world has gone dark on her and would never show any light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, I still have no idea what diseases I should come up with, but if anyone can suggest anything, I would really appreciate it. And yes, I know it's a little early for the drama to start, but I couldn't help it.**

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review.**


End file.
